What if
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Karen and David Michael have been tip toeing around each other for a while. What will everyone think if they get together? Will they get together?


**edited on 3.17.15**

**Okay, so I don't normally write this kind of stuff. But I read one or two with this pairing and I can see it. **

**This is like my second time writing something close to smut, not really going into much detail. This is probably the most detailed I have been. Bare with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BSC.**

* * *

Cries and shouts greeted the couple.

Karen tossed her hair over her shoulders and waved to her friends. She hurried over to them, David Michael on her heels.

She gave her friends hugs.

David Michael and the boys did their hand shake thing and he hugged the girls.

He whispered into one of the girl's ears. "Mariah, I heard you and Matt went on a date."

Mariah blushed and shoved him lightly.

* * *

David Michael throws his arm around Karen's waist, when he sees Ricky checking Karen out. No one screams or throws them a dirty look. Everyone is used to how the two step-siblings act.

But even then David Michael is scared that someone will say something.

* * *

For the past 5 years, since he was 13, he had feelings for his step-sister Karen.

It was small and innocent, he noticed the way she laughed or smiled, the way her hair smelled. She would appear in his dreams.

As he got older, the nature of the dreams changed. He would wake up with an uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

* * *

When he was 16, he walked in on her into the shower, he was peeing and she got out. The door was locked and they gasped as they saw each other. David Michael had a hard time getting her naked body out of his mind and this made his dreams much worse.

* * *

A few months later, he had heard sounds coming from her room late at night, he walked into to see her thrashing around on her bed, her mouth open. Her hand down her panties. She turned to look at him and hissed out his name.

That was the sexiest thing he had heard.

* * *

He stood with his back pressed to the door and watched her close her eyes.

"Come."

He walked to the bed, aware that something was going to happen.

Karen had grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed. She then placed his hand on her panties and helped him move it. David Michael caught on quickly and rubbed gently causing Karen to gasp.

* * *

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it but then he slipped his fingers under her panties and into her. Karen had dug her nails into the bed and she let out a scream which he covered with his mouth.

He kissed her hard and long and she scratched his back, while the whole time he was moving his fingers. Then he drew away and removed his hand. Karen had whimpered and he placed his tongue on her panties and this drove her insane. She buckled and gasp and moaned. He pulled down her panties with his teeth and went down on her.

It was his first time and he loved it. He made her come 4 times that night and when he left to his room he took a 2 hour cold shower.

* * *

He felt an immense amount of guilt and shame the next morning when he saw Karen. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He told themselves that they were siblings and that siblings helped each other. But he knew he was wrong.

* * *

He went out of his to avoid being alone with her. They talked but things were tense, but none of their friends ever said a word.

They could sense the tension but chose not to say a word.

They figured that the two step-siblings would figure it out eventually.

* * *

The two however, had not figured it out.

* * *

So Karen was surprised when David Michael wrapped an arm around her waist.

Then she looked up to see Ricky and her ex best friends Nancy and Hannah. She had ended their friendship when she had caught Ricky having sex with Hannah. Then Nancy she caught making out with her new now ex boyfriend, Greg.

* * *

Scott, Hannah's ex wrapped his arm securely around his new girlfriend, Vanessa Pike.

Charlotte Johansson and her boyfriend Jeff walk in and join the group.

"Hey didn't think you would make it, Char! Jeff, aren't you supposed to be in Cali?"

Jeff laughed and wrapped an arm around his blushing girlfriend." "I just couldn't stay away."

Everyone cooed at the couple, making Charlotte blush even more.

* * *

Jeff offered to get drinks for everyone and David Michael went with him.

David Michael watched as Jeff talked to his old friends, the Pike triplets, who were the bartenders for the night.

As they gathered the drinks, Jeff turned to him.

"You and Karen?"

"What? She's my sister."

"Step-sister. Who you had a crush on for a while."

"W-w-hat? No. You're crazy."

Jeff laughed, shaking his head. "It was obvious, everyone knows but they don't care. You are our friends, and aren't technically related."

"But, other people…"

"Don't matter. Only people who matter are friends and family. Now family might have a problem, but they will get over it eventually."

* * *

David Michael was unable to respond since they had reached the group.

They handed out the drinks and he sat down next to Karen. He was pressed close to her, their thighs touching.

She leaned over, "Amanda's having a pool party. We are all going."

David Michael nodded and closed his eyes. Karen in a bikini.

They laugh and dance for a bit but David Michael keeps an eye to make sure that no one bothers Karen and her friends.

* * *

Then later, in small groups they sneak out to get to their cars since Scott is watching them. Then they are off to Amanda's for the party.

Amanda is in her underwear and bra and the girls follow her example, stripping down and then jumping into the water.

The boys and him pull their jaws off the floor and follow their example stripping down to their boxers.

Karen and the girls check them out. David Michael notices that Karen can't keep her eyes off him.

* * *

He jumps in and grabs her, making her squeal. The other boys do the same and so they are splashing and just messing around with each other.

Later on, they are sitting watching a movie outside on the projector.

Char and Jeff are cuddling on a chair, while the other couples are doing the same. Some are cuddling, others are lying down, and some girls are sitting on the guys laps. The Pike triplets arrive and they hand out drinks to them.

* * *

David Michael keeps an eye on Karen who is slowly inching toward him. Finally she stands up and sits on his lap. He jumps.

"I'm cold."

She snuggles deep into his arms and he begins thinking of bad things.

* * *

Things to keep his mind of Karen half naked on his lap.

Mary-Kate and Logan kissing.

Bart and Kristy having sex.

Mallory and Ben.

His parents having sex.

Aliens.

Nana kissing someone.

He sighed as he felt his boner become nonexistent.

* * *

However, Karen was having none of that. The girls and some of the guys had cornered her and told her to make a move on David Michael because they were tired of them tiptoeing around each other. They didn't care if they dated. They weren't technically related.

* * *

So Karen did her best to seduce him.

So she shifted on his lap and smiled as she felt him begin rising up. She leaned back and nuzzled into his chest. She felt him hiss.

"Karen!"

She looked at him and smiled shyly.

She batted her lashes.

"Yes."

He looked at her and then closed his eyes.

"Fuck."

Karen giggled. It was working.

* * *

She looked to see many people making out and decided to up the game.

She twisted her head and kissed his neck. She then bit his collar bone.

He groaned and she felt something pushing into her thigh.

"Someone's happy to see me."

"Karen." It was low, a warning.

* * *

They looked at each, a battle of wills.

* * *

Then she moved so she was facing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and David Michael struggled not to touch her.

"David Michael." She purred and he groaned as she nipped his neck repeatedly. He made the mistake of grabbing her waist to push her away because then he couldn't let go.

Touching her was his downfall.

* * *

He pulled her close and then she kissed him hard.

Their tongues met and they battled with him winning.

He nipped her bottom lip making her moan.

* * *

They didn't realize that their friends were all staring at them.

Some were smiling and others were frowning as they handed money over to surprise, surprise- Nicky Pike (who had won the bet).

Finally Amanda, couldn't take it over.

* * *

"Hey, Keep it rated PG-17 over there! We don't want to see any porn."

Karen and David Michael pulled away flushing and slightly ashamed. Karen scrambled off his lap.

They looked to see all their friends grinning and exchanging money.

Amanda frowned. "Couldn't you guys have waited till school started? I lost $50 dollars to Nicky. Nicky laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You love me babe. Besides, I'm using some of this to take you out on a date."

They shared a quick kiss and Karen smiled.

* * *

The Pike triplets looked at each other and laughed.

"It's okay. We could care less, if you are a couple. You aren't blood related, so it's okay."

The rest of the friends voiced their agreement and David Michael hesitantly reached for Karen's hand.

* * *

Andrew Brewer who had arrived late, smiled at his sister and step brother holding hands.

"About time."

"Andrew!" Karen squealed and gasped at him.

"You hurt her bro, and I kill you."

David Michael nodded.

* * *

"Kristy is going to freak out the most. Sam won't care as if he does, Stacey won't let him say anything. Charlie and Jeanne kind of guessed this would happen. She is a genius after all." Andrew adds.

"But Watson and Mom…"

"If they kick you out, you can live with us." Nicky supplied.

"They miss having a full house."

The triplets who had moved out a few months ago added.

* * *

Karen and David Michael looked around at all their friends who were giving them support and shared a smile.

They would be okay.

No matter what others thought, they had people who supported them.

They didn't need to hide their feelings anymore. They could be together.

It would be hard but they weren't alone.

They had each other and had friends.

* * *

The rest of their friends headed off to continue partying. Some jumped into the pool again, while other started a new movie. Some of the couples headed to their cars, while others decided to take advantage of the hot tub and guest house. Karen and David Michael decided to go for a walk.

They held hands and walked in silence. All the passion from earlier had disappeared, for it was be the right thing to do and wait for a while. Actually start dating.

Ease everyone into the relationship slowly.

* * *

When they told their family, there were plates thrown, smelling salts used, screams and yells and money being passed.

The plates were their nieces and nephews who were crying because they were hungry. Kristy faints and Andrew gets the smelling salts. Emily is yelling because she just got asked out on a date. Sam and Charlie are yelling because of the football game on TV. Stacy is handing Jeanne money who looks smug.

Karen and Andrew share a smile but look at their parents.

Watson clears his throat, "We are not pleased, but as you guys are 18, we can't tell you what to do."

That was all that was said, when the two went to college no one gave them a second look.

They were simply another adorable couple.

* * *

**This is probably as close to smut as I will write. I blushed so much writing this.**

**I read a few stories on this pair and it seemed interesting. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Review. **

**And Merry Christmas**


End file.
